


Legates in Zion

by Phant0mb



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout New Vegas, honest hearts - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phant0mb/pseuds/Phant0mb
Summary: After the Legions victory in hoover dam. Legate Lanius now Caesar Lanius leads an attack at Zion hoping to put an end to the burned man once and for all.





	Legates in Zion

Fire burned through out Zion. Legionaries March through the canyon. Caesar Lanius leads his forces to the sarrows camp. The last camp in all of Zion. For four days he fought a brutal campaign against the new Canaanites and the tribes of Zion. There guerrilla tactics caused mass casualties in this little war. Lanius’ brutality and legion numbers triumphed in the end.

There where rumors among the ranks that Lanius wasn’t up for the task. Though everyone knew better than to say it to him directly. Even with all the blood spilled it will all be worth it when Graham’s head is on a pole. His legion pushed the dead horses and sarrows all the way back to there hidden camp. Now That they have no where left to run Lanius will strike the finishing blow.

the sweetest thing for Lanius will be killing Joshua graham the burned legate and Vulpes Inculta the traitor. Joshua graham failed Caesar at Hoover dam so he was punished by being lit on fire and thrown into the Grand Canyon. Caesar for years tried to make everyone forget about him. By banning his name and sending His frumentarii to kill him. Vulpes Inculta was one of Caesar’s greatest frumentarii. But when Lanius took power he knew that Lanius would have him killed for his use of trickery instead of honor. Vulpes ran for Zion for the protection of Joshua graham he told them about Lanius’ arrival giving them time to prepare. Now Lanius will have both there heads.

lanius arrived at the gate to the sarrows camp his forces marched inside the lack of any living thing was suspicious. Then on a little island in the middle of a small stream was Joshua graham sitting on a throne. Vulpes stood beside him. Lanius noticed a pole with the head of salt upon wounds the former leader of the white legs standing next to graham. Lanius gave a hand signal and his forces stopped. Lanius walked up to graham alone. 

“How does it feel graham to have everything you know be destroyed once again?” Said Lanius. Graham didn’t answer. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure your tribes have a nice new home in the legion.” Said Lanius mockingly. “Your to late Lanius the sarrows an dead horses have left the canyon. It’s just us now.” Said Joshua. “Why didn’t you go with them, tired of running?” Asked Lanius. “Yes, let us settle this like true members of the legion. A duel to the death.” Said graham. “Are you challenging me? What’s even are your terms.” Asked Lanius. “My terms are if I win the legion leaves Zion and never returns and if you win Zion and all it’s tribes belong to you.” Said graham. “Why would I ever accept?” Asked Lanius. “Then you are a coward. Where is your honor.” Said graham. Whispers erupted from Lanius’ Legionaries. “Silence!” Yelled Lanius. I will take you on graham and when I win I will butcher your entire tribe.” Said Lanius. “I have the Hand of the lord On my side.” Said graham. “Then let’s see who’s god will triumph mars or yours.” Yelled Lanius as he ran at graham with the blade of the east.

Joshua jumped out of the throne as he pulled out his pistol and began to fire. Lanius’s blade crushed the throne as Vulpes ran to find some cover. Bullet after bullet did very little to harm Lanius. Lanius ran at graham with his blade at the ready. Graham dogged his swing. Joshua aimed his pistol and shot Lanius in the eye. Lanius screamed in pain. A stream blood rolled down his mask. Lanius picked up his weapon and charged at graham again. This time he slash Joshua in the chest. Graham’s bullet proof vest softened the blow. Graham aimed and shot a bullet into lanius’ hand making him drop his sword. Graham put another well placed shot in Lanius’ knee. Lanius with a last ditch effort pulled out a frag grenade and tried To throw it at Joshua. Graham shot the grenade and blew up in Lanius’ face. Lanius was on the ground bleeding when graham walked up to him. Graham pointed his gun at lanius’ face. “Now graham please have mercy.” Begged Lanius. “Let god have mercy on your soul.” Said graham as he shot Lanius in the head killing him.

the legionaries were silent. One of the legionaries spoke up. “He killed Caesar Lanius!” The legionary shouted. “You all heard the agreement if I killed him you would have to leave forever!” Yelled graham. The legionaries soon began to retreat. Vulpes came out of his fox hole and ran over to graham. “How? How did you kill that Monster?” Asked Vulpes. “It’s was the will of the lord.”


End file.
